


The Adventures Of Steph Adventure

by entirebutt



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirebutt/pseuds/entirebutt
Summary: Fic I did for JamesAB about his characters Mike and Steph doing some roleplaying.





	The Adventures Of Steph Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to @ArtJamesAB on twitter.

The centuries-old brick walls of the tomb were painted with the orange glow of a torch as the famous explorer Stephanie Adventure, named so because she was “married to the adventure,” made her way through the ancient walkway. After the miles of jungle and cave systems she had to navigate to find the underground tomb, the experienced adventurer was surprised and bored to find a complete lack of peril. There were no booby traps, no dangerous beasts, the most dangerous thing there was the heat. Stephanie Adventure took off her explora fedora and used it to fan herself as she finally entered a room, stepping on a pressure plate unintentionally. Just as she was getting excited at the hint of danger, holes opened up in the walls and sunlight shined through onto a statue of a nearly naked man in the center. 

“ ‘Andsome bloke” Steph Adventure stated to herself in a really bad English accent.

“PFFFT HAHAHA” The Statue suddenly broke out into laughter.

In the Brooks’ bedroom, Stephanie, in her explorer outfit, puts her hands on her hips while Michael, in his loincloth, laughs on his podium. 

“Miiiike!” Stephanie pouts.

“Oh come on! That was so bad.” Michael continues laughing.

“Explorers have English accents!” 

“Come on honey, I can’t keep still if you do that voice.”

“Fine, get back into position.”

“All right I’m good.”

Stephanie Adventure put out her torch, moved closer to the statue, and leaned down to read the inscription on the podium where the statue stood. It was in an ancient language but Mrs.Adventure is an expert on the ancient societies of the world and is able to translate it with ease. 

“ ‘King Mikhael, who could never be pleased by any woman.’ Poor baby.” 

Noticing a slight difference in one of the language’s symbols, Stephanie pressed down on it and a new hole opened up, shining a light on another inscription on the wall. The adventurer moved over to read the newly revealed runes. As Stephanie went to translate, she unknowingly stepped on another pressure plate. The statue’s head slowly rotated toward the direction of the adventurer. 

“ ‘Mikhael was always bored, nothing would excite him, only the extraordinary could entice him.’ I wonder what that could mean.”

Light shone into the top of statue’s head, reflected throughout its skull, beamed through the eyes, and landed directly on the legendary explorer’s legendary behind. When Steph Adventure turned back and saw the light that was now pointed at the front of her tan pants. The statue’s head slowly rotated away but her quick wit had already deduced what the light was doing there. 

“The extraordinary huh? Well you’ve got that right Mikey.” 

The beams of light coming from the statue’s eyes stopped on the ground in front of it while the light shining on the wall inscription moved over to a new inscription.

“ ‘If you want to loot his royal chest, he’s going to need to see some breasts.’ Ooh, this adventure might be getting a little interesting.”

Mrs.Adventure sashayed her way over to the light acting as the statue’s vision and positioned herself so her bust would be right under the light. With a little giggle, the explorer begins to unbutton her shirt. She left the top button as it was to create a perfect pocket of cleavage to be bathed in the light. After a few minutes the statue started to shift, the loincloth crumbled away to reveal a massive stone penis underneath. Stephanie Adventure showed no hesitation as she grabbed the stone dick with the same boldness that led to her discovering the secrets of Kana Island.

“Alright your highness, it’s time to show you something truly extraordinary!”

Michael has never really enjoyed the adventures of Stephanie Adventure, but Stephanie always has so much fun with them that he always just endured for her. He isn’t sure that he can make it through this one. While Stephanie is into her role as the explorer who needs to blow a statue to get the treasure, Michael has to stay completely still while Stephanie works her magic on him. She isn’t taking it easy on him either, she’s too into the role. All Michael can do to keep from moving is hold his breath while his wife sucks his cock like she’s going to get gold for it. Sweat comes down his forehead like a waterfall as he fights the urge to run his hands through her hair. He knows he’s going to break any second now.

**RING RING**  
**RING RING**

“Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me.” Stephanie says after pulling her head all the way back from the base of Mike’s ten inches  
“Oh thank god” Mike says as he finally exhales. Stephanie grabs the phone off of her desk as Mike stretches his tired limbs.

“Hello?” Stephanie answers annoyed, “Oh hey Joy, what’s up?” 

“Oh damn” Mike thinks to himself. Joy won’t hold Stephanie for long so Michael has to think fast. 

“Joy can I call you back? Me and Mike are in the middle of something.... No it’s not too early!... We’re doing the Adventures of Stephanie Adventure... Ok bye.” Stephanie hangs up the phone and puts it on silent. “Now where were we.”

After dealing with a sudden snake attack, Stephanie Adventure got back to the matter at hand. She grabbed hold of the smooth stone rod once more when suddenly...

“Aren’t you a bold one.” The statue speaks.

“Mike-“

“That’s King Mikhael to you woman! You’ve summoned my spirit here with your naughty mouth, but it’ll take much more than that if you wish to leave this place alive!”

“Ohhh, okay then, your Highness. Well you should know, Stephanie Adventure has never backed down from a challenge!” The explorer said as she ripped open her shirt and exposed her bare chest, a bra would slow down her machete swinging arm. 

“Heheh, well you should know,” The Mikhael statue steps down from its podium and stretches its arms out, “that no woman has ever come close to completing my challenge.” King Mikhael grabbed Steph Adventure’s arm and pulled.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m using my ghostly strength to overpower you.” 

“Oh!” Steph Adventure was then easily flung over the podium and the possessed statue quickly moved to start pulling at the waist of her tan adventurer pants. The King pulled them over the explorer’s famously huge ass. No undergarments as they’d only get in the way of the really fun adventures like this one. Mikhael grabbed ahold of each of the legendary freckled ass cheeks and spread them before inserting his possessed stone dick all the way into her. He released the cheeks and let them jiggle back into place at his waist.

“Extraordinary...” The King said in disbelief.

“You got that right buster!” The Adventurer exclaimed before moving forward and quickly throwing her ass back into his waist. Then the legendary hunter of the unknown did it again and again and the Stone King matched her hip movements with his own. The sounds of flesh slapping against stone echoed through the entire tomb. She threw herself back at him with such force that his rock hard stomach was beginning to crack. 

“This is amazing!” Mikhael exclaimed as he felt pleasure for the first time in his existence. The King sped up his thrusting and The Adventurer sped up to match him. The slaps of their bodies colliding got even louder as more and more cracks started to form on the King’s body. 

“Oh this- AH, might be the best- Mmm, adventure I’ve ever had!” They sped up again, their clapping got louder, the cracks had spread to the King’s chest.

“Almost...” 

“There!!” Steph Adventure came with one last throw of her ass and the King’s stone body shattered completely. As she recovered from what was definitely the best sex she’d ever had in a tomb, the ghost of the king approached the exhausted explorer.

“That was fantastic, if you had existed during my time I would’ve made you my queen.”

“Well... I... Hah.. can’t act right now.”

Stephanie breaks the immersion as she recovers from the massive creampie and orgasm Mike just gave her. She lies on his little statue podium for a while and Michael marvels at the sight of it, feeling like he might be able to go again soon. Then he notices that Stephanie’s phone is lit up on the desk. 

“Heh, I think we’re in trouble~” Mike mockingly says in a sing song voice.

❤️Sammy❤️ 30 Minutes Ago  
Please b quiet, friends are here

❤️Maxie❤️ 25 Minutes Ago  
I can hear u guys from across the street

Juliet 15 Minutes Ago  
Will you two shut the hell up

Joy ✨ 10 Minutes Ago  
Gettin kinda wild huh?

Gina ✨ Just Now  
U Go Girl!! ✨✨💕💕✨


End file.
